DESCRIPTION: (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract) The need to extract quantitative brain structural data has increased substantially with the proliferation of genetically manipulated mice as models of CNS disorders. Software developed under their Human Brain Project consortium define the structural bases for normal and pathologic brain function in animal models. Under the Phase I grant, they have established the need for a commercial version of NeuroZoom with networking and integrated atlases. They have developed and validated new stereology probes by performing stereological analyses of transgenic mice with a point mutation in the mouse superoxide dismutase (SOD-1) gene. In this Phase 2 application, they will: 1) develop NeuroZoom into a commercially-supported, cross-platform application and extend it to the Web, 2) develop software to integrate an electronic mouse atlas on C57BU6 and SV1 29, and 3) map out a related set of proteins in transgenic and normative mouse models. They believe that the potential customers for these products are: 1) laboratories possessing sufficient expertise to carry out the analyses in-house with their software; 2) biotechnology firms developing lines of transgenic mice and outsourcing for their comprehensive structural characterization; and 3) pharmaceutical companies that need assistance in developing an on-site program for their analyses. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE